User blog:Cabbage pult 74/Total Drama Revenge of The All-Stars; Episode 2: Do It Like A Villian
Chris: Last time on Total Drama Revenge of the All-Stars...we head back to the old Camp Wawanakwa, where we made three new teams, Heroes, Villians and Anti-Heroes. The cliff was the meeting point for our next challenge, and it went from friendly (showing Katie and Zoey), from rude (showing Eva and Jo arguing) and even mortal (showing Amy pushing off Samey), rough! In the end, Amy got the early boot for playing to be sassy, and faced the brand new Sewers of Shame. Who will be going home now? Will the conflicts get better? Find out right here in Total...Drama...Revenge of the All-Stars!!! The episode starts on the mansion of the Heroes. Samey: I can't believe Amy is gone! It's so exciting! Finally a season without her. Jasmine: It surely feels good, but now, I see you have a new guy around you, am I right mate? Samey: Yeah, Alejandro. He seems good, but I know he is an untrusty person. Jasmine: Yeah, that is a fact since his first days in this Outback we call Total Drama. Noah: And he always will be untrusty. You must search for another guy. Samey: You think? But I think is true love. Noah: Yeah, the same true love with Bridgette, Leshawna, Courtney and Heather? Please don't make me laugh... Jasmine: Noah has a point, you should watch out for him. Lindsay: Hello guys. I was on the hut tub relaxing, it's great to be here. Dawn: It surely is. I can meditate in the Zen Garden around my plant friends. Brick: And I can make exercise at the gym. Dawn: But after all, we will not have this awesome stuff permanently. We will leave like in a few hours. The scene switches to the Villians cabin. Both Alejandro and Anne Maria are admiring themselves at the mirror. Anne: Wow, it's almost incredible, but after all those challenges and physical things, i'm still pretty, and my hair is still perfect. Alejandro: Perfect, nobody is as perfect as me. Anne: *conf.* Well, having the most attractive male in the island is such difficult to ignore. But I want to win this time, and don't see again myself in the situation I had with Mike. *ends confessional* See, the sweatpants and the bully-ette are fighting...*Jo and Eva are shown arguing* Jo: ...because of you, we went to the elimination ceremony yesterday. I wonder why Amy is gone, you should be facing the sewers now. Eva: You only say that because you know I'm a enourmus threat to you. Jo: A threat to me? Ha! You wish. Don't make me laugh because I don't want to. Eva: I know you are weaker than me. Why you want me gone anyways? Jo: Weak? I will show you weak! *lifts Alejandro with her arms* Now this is weak? Alejandro: Señorita, could you please put me down? Eva: Weak! *carries Anne Maria and Scarlett with her arms* See? You are weak. Scarlett: Not to be rude, but Anne and me togheter are more weight than Alejandro. Basically Eva is lifting more weight. Jo: That's it! *throws Alejandro away* You are getting to the boiling point. Eva: Well...*throws Anne and Scarlett*...same to you. Alejandro: *screaming* My eye! Scarlett: What happened? Alejandro: After they threw me away, I hit myself with the wall, and now, I have a black eye! Yet again! Scarlett: Let me see...*examines the eye*...clearly your eye can get an infection, the best way to avoid one is either using this eye patch. *puts him the eye patch* When the day ends, I will remove it, to apply some antibiotic. Anne: Wow, that's good knowledge. Tell me girl, he will recover. Scarlett: First of all, I have an IQ of 196, so I have a big knowledge. Secondly, when I apply the antibiotic, he will fully recover tomorrow. The patch will avoid any infection, no matter what is the challenge. Anne: Wow. You seem like a good person. Tell me more. The scene switches to the cabin of the Anti-Heroes. Katie: Wow, I also like indie music and hate football. Zoey: Isn't awesome? We have a lot of similarities! Katie: Yeah, I still miss Sadie, but you are an awesome friend. Zoey: Yeah! We are both athletic and very kind to others. Both cheer, the scene switches to Mike, who is talking with Gwen. Mike: So much happiness there. Right? Gwen: Yeah, it's kind of annoying and stupid for me. Mike: Don't you see? I can lose Zoey, she seems so happy with friends. Gwen: I'm also her friend, but, being here again it's kind of depressive. Mike: I want to be with her, but now i'm just yet another bland guy. Gwen: Like Cody or Dave? Mike: Exactly! Without my personalities, I can turn myself in yet another fodder guy. Dave: I'm not a fodder... Gwen: Emm...yeah. I saw Pahkitew Island. You are kind of one. Dave: I'm not a fodder...at least Topher is one. Mike: Yeah, wonder how is he surviving at Boney Island... The scene switches to Topher, who is in the top of a tree. Topher: *conf.* Sucks to be at the exile island. However, I managed to survive, but man, that was rough. Topher: Wow, an eagle. Can you bring me some food? I need antioxidants to keep my face as perfect as it is. *the eagle starts to peck Topher* No! Watch the hair! Watch the hair! Watch the hair! *falls from the tree* *conf.* Yeah, how I will be the next host? I look like a lumberjack now. Chris: *back in Camp Wawanakwa* Campers! It's time for you to suffer! I mean, it's time for your challenge, and to suffer as well. *laughs* All the three teams go to the meeting point. Samey: So, Lindsay, what do you think the challenge will be? Lindsay: I hope is an easy one. But we have a good team. Am I right? Dawn: *conf.* As I have meditating, Lindsay has pretty good leadership abilities. But her aura is so soft for that kind of things. Dawn: What if we make an alliance? It's just that is good to have alliances. Jasmine: Exactly mate. What if we four make an alliance? We can call it "The Outback Alliance". Lindsay: And, we are the Outlast Alliance! Samey: Outback, not Outlast. Anyways...what we should do now? Noah: *conf.* Wow, only one not in the alliance. I see myself out. Unless... Noah: Brick? Do you know it? Brick: What? Their alliance? I'm not afraid. Do you think we have alliances in the army? Noah: Well, maybe not you, but i'm in danger. The scene switches to Samey and Jasmine. Jasmine: Wow, we are such a great alliance. Oh, look who is coming...I better leave you alone. Alejandro: So, how are you doing? Samey: *blushes* Umm...fine. I guess. But why you have that eye patch? Alejandro: Ugh, the jerk-ette right there has all the fault. Samey: Let me see, I could help you. Wow, it's a big injury. Let me apply this. *takes out a tube of anesthesia* I used it every time I got injured thanks to Amy. It should help you. Alejandro: *conf.* Well, I know I usually would start to manipulate her, but...it's confusing. Heather ultimately would pick the million over me, what a mujerzuela. But Samey...I think this isn't manipulative love. Chris: Well, it's time to explain the challenge. We have hidden puzzle pieces around the forest, you will have to find them and build a totem. Katie: That's not hard. Seems so easy. Chris: I was waiting for someone to say that. You will go in pairs, with one of them blindfolded. Katie: Now that is hard. Chris: Now let's see: Dawn will go with Noah, Samey with Brick, Katie with Zoey, Dave with Gwen, Alejandro with Anne Maria and Eva with Jo. Jasmine: And what we are supposed to do? Chris: You all, Lindsay, Jasmine, Topher, who comes back from Exile Island, *Chef drops Topher to the ground*, Mike, and Scarlett, you all will build your team's totem. First team to finish wins inmunity, last team to finish will face the elimination. Scarlett: But, the other teams have two builders, and i'm only one. Chris: Yeah, don't care at all. Scarlett: *conf.* Seems like that a terrorist attack can't scare him. Chris: Start! The scene switches to Samey and Brick, Samey is blind. Brick: Can I talk to you? Samey: Of course, after all, we need to help eachother. What is it? Brick: I heard about the alliance, and both Noah and I are confused about it. Samey: Oh, that. Don't worry, we wouldn't vote you off. Unless you offend us or something. Brick: Good to hear, ma'am. Wait, there's a piece! Samey: Perfect! We must find another one, and go back to where Jasmine and Lindsay are! The scene switches to Dawn and Noah. Dawn is blind. Dawn: You aren't our target. We just want to get to the merge and take down the villians. Noah: Well, it's good to hear. *they find an injured bird* A piece! And a bird, wow. Dawn: Wait! It can be injured. Don't worry, you are safe with me, little bird. Noah: Yeah...*conf.*...and I though my generation was weird. The scene switches to Eva and Jo. Eva: Chris is dead man. Pairing me with the most stupid person around, how he dares? Jo: I'm right here, idiot. Eva: Hey, a piece! It's all thanks to me. Jo: No, it's thanks to me. I decided to go this way. Eva: It's thanks to me! You are blind! Jo: Like it that matters. We must come back now, maggot. Eva: *conf.* Maggot? MAGGOT? *breakes the camera out of anger* The scene switches to Katie and Zoey. Zoey: Damn! The piece is on that tree! It can break if it falls! Katie: I have an idea. We will both climb, and we will pass the piece from tree to tree. Zoey: Like it. *Zoey climbs a tree, Katie climbs another one, where the piece is.* When Katie reaches the piece, she passes it to Zoey, both start to run to the meeting point. The scene switches to Alejandro and Anne Maria. Anne: Hey, there is the piece we need. Alejandro: It's time to go back, beautiful lady. Anne: No more babe. I don't want to be fooled by a handsome guy again. Mike can go to hell for me. Alejandro: Wait...Mike? Handsome? How in the world? Anne: He had MDP. And one of his personalities was Vito, a handsome guy, but he dissapeared. At all. And I'm not interested in love again. Alejandro: Handsome? Like this? *rips off his shirt* Anne: Don't even try it. Now dress you up and move your a$$ up. The scene switches to the building point. Mike and Topher are talking. Mike: What I can do? I can lose the love of Zoey. I'm just yet another bland guy. Topher: More than that, you dropped on fan's rankings. Now even Eva is more popular. Even Dave is more popular. Even Sierra created a complain blog about you, coming from the biggest Total Drama fan in the world, it means something drastic. Mike: They think i'm bland...damn! I need my personalities. Topher: You still have a chance to reedeem yourself, but after the first All-Stars, it will take a lot of time. Mike: You're right! *Zoey and Katie arrive* Zoey? Zoey: What is it Mike? Mike: I just wanted to ask if...*gets interrupted by Chris* Chris: And Katie and Zoey arrive! The Anti-Heroes take the lead! The scene switches to Dave and Gwen. Dave: Look Gwen! We found the last piece! Now we can go back to the start and win. Gwen: Yeah, awesome... Dave: What is it? Gwen: I hate the place, i promised to never come back, but now look at me! I'm here again, with no one on my side. Dave: That is what happened to me. I was a normal guy, and then I just ended like a psycho! Gwen: Wow, that is also my situation. Dave: See? We both are back in a place we don't want to be, in a team we don't want to be, in a challenge we don't want to participate in. We both have been outclassed, but we can get over everything. Gwen: I guess so. Dave: See? Now let's come back. The scene switches to the building area. Chris: And Eva, Jo, Dave and Gwen arrive! And behind them, Dawn and Noah. The Anti-Heroes remain on the lead! Jasmine: For all the demons in Tasmania! Where are they? The scene switches to Brick and Samey, who are running. Brick: Come on Samey! We are almost there! Samey: I'm trying my best being blind! In a split scene, Anne Maria and Alejandro are running as well. Anne: Move it! We are almost there! Alejandro: I would run faster, if I could see anything! Anne: Wait, Brick? Move it! Brick: What? Oh, cr...*they collide: Brick against Anne, and Samey against Alejandro.* Anne: *screaming* My pouffe! Is ruined! And it's your fault! *punches Brick in the stomach* Oh...what we have here? Samey and Alejandro kissed, they don't know who is the other, due to both being blind. Brick: We better hurry Samey. Samey: Ok. *conf.* My first kiss! Well, I dated guys before, but everyone prefered Amy over me. I wonder who kissed me, it wasn't Brick of course. Alejandro: *conf.* I didn't saw that coming. Wish it was Samey. Chris: And the others arrive, but it's too late to catch up to the Anti-Heroes. Lindsay: But it's so easy. We just need to arm two pieces! *the pieces split onto 10 pieces* Oh...we better hurry up team. Villians... Eva: We will lose again! Look at them! *the Heroes pass the pieces to eachother, meanwhile Jasmine builds up the totem* Alejandro: I think we still have a chance. Zoey: No way, Ale-jerk-o! *the totem is finished* Chris: And the Anti-Heroes win! We still need to see who will lose the entire game, continue! Anne: It's all. We will lose. Scarlett: Not at all. *takes a hairspray can and shakes it, causing it to fly and collide against the Heroes' totem* See? Simply physics, calculus and math. Jasmine: No way!!! Jo: And, we're done! Chris: And the Villians end up in second! Heroes, too close...to the elimination ceremony, see you there! The scene switches to the Villians cabin. Scarlett: Now let's put the antibiotic...what? Your eye is fully recovered. Strange, not even science can explain it. Alejandro: Whatever. It is alright? Scarlett: It's fully recovered. But now, we have some issues at elimination ceremony. The scene switches to the Heroes cabin. Jasmine: You had a hard day, right mate? Samey: No, it was amazing. I finally had that moment. Jasmine: What? Riding you first kangaroo? Feeding a baby koala? Killing a dingo using a boomerang? Because that is what I do in Australia. Samey: No, someone kissed me. It's strange, I was blind, and I never knew who it was. Jasmine: Anyways, we must talk about who should go tonight. It's either Brick or Noah. Samey: I promised Brick to not vote him off. But I have issues with our alliance. Wow, I feel like in Survivor. Jasmine: I have this thing thinked. But I will keep it as a secret for now. Samey: Why you don't tell me? We must agree on our choices. Jasmine: I'm sorry, but it's a secret. Lindsay: Jasmine? Everything is according to plan? Jasmine: Yeah. Well, let's go to that place. ELIMINATION CEREMONY Chris: We have votes, we have losers, we have juries, but we still need something...I know, an eliminated! *laughs* Noah: What an awesome humor sense... Chris: Exactly Noah. But now, we don't have time for jokes, this is serious bussiness. It's time to vote. A flashback shows everyone voting, Lindsay almost for herself. Chris: And...we have marmallows for the next ones, who are safe. Dawn! *picks her marshamallow* Noah! *picks it* Lindsay! *picks it* And Jasmine! *picks it* Chris: And the last marshmallow is...for you both! Exactly, you will be safe due to a non-elimination episode! Samey: Awesome! Brick: Thanks for the opportunity! I will not waste it again! Chris: However, you both are safe, and you both will be going to Boney Island for exile! Samey and Brick: What? Chris: Anyways, Anti-Heroes, who will join to a Boney resort for three? Topher: Firsf of all, good one Chris. And secondly, we will exile Alejandro. Alejandro: *in a false tune* Oh, dios mio! I have been sent to Exile Island. Well, if that the final choice I will go. Chris: And you're leaving now! *The three aboard a boat to Boney Island.* The scene switches to the Anti-Heroes. Dave: Well, I have a question. Topher: What is it? Why I decided to exile Alejandro? Dave: Yeah, he is such a big threat and an strategic player. What if he finds the idol? Topher: I doubt he is searching for the idol right now... The scene switches to Alejandro and Samey talking togheter, now in Boney Island. Samey: Wow, this place is wild. Alejandro: This is worse than wild, I haven't seen Brick in hours, and that doesn't mean something good being here. Samey: Today was a weird day. The challenge, the alliance in my team, and...I got my first kiss, but blind. Alejandro: What a coincidence! Someone also kissed me while I was blind. Samey: Whoever it was, he bumped against me. Alejandro: It's still a coincidence that the same happened...*realizes everything*...to me. Samey and Alejandro: It...was...you...*they both kiss, while Brick appears being attacked by a mutant squirrel.* THE END Category:Blog posts